1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wiring structures for electrically connecting between a corrosion resistant metal wire and a non-corrosion resistant metal wire, manufacturing methods of electrical wiring structures, electro-optical device substrates having electrical wiring structures, electro-optical devices, and manufacturing methods of electro-optical devices.
In particular, the present invention relates to an electrical wiring structure that can be formed simultaneously when non-linear elements or the like containing corrosion resistant metal wires and non-corrosion resistant metal wires are formed, a manufacturing method of the electrical wiring structure, an electro-optical device substrate having the electrical wiring structure, an electro-optical device using the electro-optical device substrate, and a manufacturing method of the electro-optical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, liquid crystal display devices have been composed of a pair of electro-optical device substrates, i.e., a first electro-optical device substrate and a second electro-optical device substrate facing thereto, and a liquid crystal material provided therebetween.
As the liquid crystal display device described above, an active matrix liquid crystal display device has thin film diodes as a non-linear element (switching element) as shown in FIG. 24. More particularly, counter electrodes are provided on a first electro-optical device substrate, a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix is provided on a second electro-optical substrate, and thin film diodes are electrically connected to respective pixel electrodes. In addition, in this liquid crystal display device described above, there are provided exterior wires used as a terminal portion on which a drive IC disposed outside a seal material is to be mounted, interior wires disposed inside the seal material, and bypass portions electrically connecting between the exterior wires and the interior wires, and the bypass portions are formed of a corrosion resistant material such as tantalum (Ta) or indium tin oxide (ITO).
However, in the case of the liquid crystal display device described above, when the bypass portions made of a corrosion resistant material are formed, and the exterior wires and the interior wires are simply connected to each other, the connection resistance, variation in connection resistance, electrical power consumption, or image display irregularities may be disadvantageously increased in some cases.
Accordingly, the present invention was made to solve the problems described above, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical wiring structure which is obtained by using a process for forming non-linear elements or the like containing corrosion resistant metal wires and non-corrosion metal wires and which has low electrical resistance and superior corrosion resistance even when exterior wires and interior wires are electrically connected to each other.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method of the electrical wiring structure described above, an electro-optical device substrate provided with the electrical wiring structure, an electro-optical device using the electro-optical device substrate, and a manufacturing method of the electro-optical device.